


Queens Take King

by Rozilla



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Milking, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Sif and Jane gang up on Thor, Thor's going to need to keep his strength up!, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ensure the succession of Asgard, perhaps it's best to have TWO Queens rather than one. </p><p>That's Thor's excuse for getting both his wives pregnant at any rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens Take King

**Author's Note:**

> Love triangles are for LOSERS. 
> 
> Yeah, this is to make up for the last one, plus, I speak from personal experience when I say pregnant sex is AWESOME.

Jane had a chair in the edge of her personal science room, which she should probably use as she knew standing for so long was not recommended in her condition, but she hadn't finished her study of this particular chart. Yes, it would be there tomorrow, as it had been there for centuries, it wasn't going anywhere, but just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

'Beloved.'

Thor stood at the entrance to the chamber, he had been watching her turn the chart, projected in the middle of the room, filling the walls with shimmering colours, showing the eternal spin of nebulae.

'Hey,' she sighed 'yes I know, I need to go to bed, I need to rest, but-'

'Bed yes, rest?' He crossed to her, passing through the projection and placing his hands on her shoulders 'probably not. Sif is waiting to.'

'Isn't she tired? She's been training all day and she's, like, _twice_ as pregnant as me.'

Thor chuckled 'I can never begin to count the ways in which I am blessed; two beautiful Queens and three children soon to be born.'

'You _were_ worshipped as a fertility god, guess it makes sense-'

His kiss on her neck stopped her mid-sentence and burned all the way down. She had wondered when the 'honey moon trimester' would begin. She had been far too busy studying, embracing the astronomical-heaven of Asgard's vast library (and the long study trip to Vanahiem when she was still in her early stages of pregnancy) and wondering if it were all some wonderful dream. She had worried about becoming Queen, but Sif took the role of leader, diplomat, warrior and she took the role of scholar, teacher and, effectively, 'magic-user'- their term for scientist.

And she would have the time to learn it all- thanks to Idunn's apples. She wondered what the catch was. Aside from bearing the extremely heavy son of Thor that is.

So far, it seemed to have gone off without a hitch.

Thor's hand tracing the curve of her belly, down between her legs snapped her out of her train of thought- _oh God._

'Go to our chambers my love,' he purred in her ear 'I shall meet you and Sif there anon.'

 

 

Sif lay back in bed, washed and dressed in a long gown that flattered her own swelling belly. She seemed further along than Jane, but that was because she bore a son _and_ a daughter- and could still train the Einherjar, her armour adapted to accommodate the growing heirs to Asgard. She looked up when she saw Jane, calling for the servants to dress her for bed, watching with interest as they removed her long cloak and dress, replacing it with a similar bed-dress to Sif's.

'God I didn't know how tired I was,' Jane yawned and clambered in next to Sif, who curled an arm around her 'I don't get how you're still so spry and frisky.'

'They are being kind I suspect,' Sif stroked where the twins grew 'they will begin kicking in earnest soon. How is your son?'

'He seems happy,' Jane patted her own belly 'he jumps up and down on my bladder like a bouncy castle, but other than that he's okay. He kicks a lot when I sing, but that's probably because I sound like a cat being strangled.'

Sif laughed and kissed her on the cheek 'You shall bare a fine son! I hope he has your eyes, I do love how dark they are.'

'Your kids are going to be amazing,' Jane leaned into her, enjoying her warmth and the curve of her breasts 'the warrior twins of Asgard! Kicking ass across the Nine Realms.'

'Have you thought of names?' Sif asked, pressing an ear to Jane's stomach.

'Strangely enough, I was reading up on some Norse legends,' she began to play with Sif's hair in turn, twirling the warrior braids in her fingers 'In the Poetic Edda, it is said that Thor had a daughter by the goddess Sif and two sons; one by a Frost Giant named Jarnsaxa and another by an unknown woman. The daughter was called Thrud, which means 'strength', the two boys were called Magni and Modi. Magni was Jarnsaxa's son, no one knows who Modi's was.'

Sif laughed 'Thor? Bed a Frost Giant? Where _do_ the mortals get these ideas from?'

'Uh? Hi! Mortal! Well, former mortal,' Jane laughed 'I don't know. Has Thor ever mentioned other children?'

'No, if he has bore others he does not know about them. Perhaps _I_ am the unknown woman?' Sif mused 'After all, they might not have known about twins...'

'How would they know at all? These poems and stories were written thousands of years ago- unless they could see the future or something.'

'It is possible.'

'Wait- you saying I'm a Frost Giant? Thanks!'

'Well you are rather cold,' Sif teased 'perhaps a short giant-'

Jane gave her hair a playful tug, Sif poking her in return until they both laughed and tickeled as much as their conditions would allow. They lay flat together, as close as they could be, looking up at their opulent ceiling.

'Do you want Magni or Modi?' Jane asked 'I'm kinda hoping for Magni, it means 'strong'.'

'What does Modi mean?'

'Angry.'

Sif considered this 'The two traits of their father that have both strengthened him and bore him much folly in the past.'

Jane nodded 'Yeah... Perhaps not the best idea-'

'Oh no, I intend to take the name Modi for my son,' Sif stroked Jane's arm 'anger is useful when properly harnessed. I should know.'

'Okay, I'll take Magni. Magni Thorsson.'

'Mine shall be Modi Thorsson and Thrud Thorsdottir.'

They lay still, arms entangled.

'We probably should discuss this with Thor.'

'A mere formality,' Sif joked 'he will agree or face the wrath of his two heavily pregnant Queens.'

'Oh yeah,' Jane giggled 'we'll sit on him till he agrees.'

The curled up together, smiling and gently touching.

'I think he's in the mood by the way,' Jane arched her back to press against Sif 'he was getting kinda handsy with me.'

'Oh good, I have been dwelling on it all day,' Sif ran her hand up Jane's thigh 'I have been unable to think of anything besides him... and you.'

'Really?' Jane felt the warmth return and stir up as Sif trace a hand around to where she was getting wetter with each passing touch.

'Jane you are so beautiful, you are filling out so perfectly I itch to touch you,' She made good her words as a finger gentle pulled aside Jane's small clothes, tracing her wetness with a finger, growing closer to her clit. Jane whimpered and gasped, reaching out to touch Sif in return.

'No Jane, be still, you are tired, I shall tend to you.'

'What about-' Jane managed, but stopped when Sif's fingers drove in with a slow, wet sound. She moaned weakly and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her breasts ached to be touched, throbbing and swollen. Sif seemed to understand, as she gently nipped at the tender nub through the fabric of Jane's nightgown.

'I shall await our husband, he will take me thoroughly, impaling me upon his cock until I am spent and if you are woken he will gladly do the same for you.'

The image was perfect, just what Jane needed to help her enjoy Sif's touch all the more. Sif manoeuvred and removed the dress far enough to take Jane's bare nipple into her mouth and suckle, drawing the milk from her. Jane grit her teeth against the oncoming waves of need that crested and threatened to break, just as Sif flicked her thumb over her clit.

'Come for me little Queen, moan for me-'

Jane obliged, orgasm breaking within her and exploding through her, Sif holding her and drawing it out as much as possible before Jane fell, exhausted and spent.

'Sleep,' she whispered, gently drawing her fingers away, licking them clean and pressing a kiss to her 'Thor shall be here soon. I'll try not to wake you.'

Jane was about to protest, when tiredness over took her. She fell, warm and soft inside, into sleep, safe in the arms of her wife.

 

She awoke to Sif moaning this time, the thrusting and grunting of Thor enough to jolt the bed and wake her up. Her eyes opened on Sif, her lips full and flushed, lost in pleasure, her full belly and breasts bouncing with each thrust, Thor's hands carefully gripping about her waist, the slap of flesh meeting flesh from behind.

Thor's body tensing and releasing in such a way that Jane could not help but watch- the way the muscles in his arms bunched and flexed as he took his wife, _her_ wife, was almost too beautiful to behold. If only she could reach around to touch herself- but she met Thor's gaze, which formed into an almost predatory grin.

'Sif was awake first,' he managed.

'Keep going,' she moaned 'please keep going.'

He nodded, reaching down to where he and his warrior wife were joined, pinching and rolling her clit until Sif cried out in release, head arched back with a triumphant cry. Thor following not long after, spilling in her with a growl and shout, holding himself within her until he leaned back, sweating and temporarily satisfied.

'Do I get a turn? Sif promised me a turn.'

Thor groaned and pulled himself from Sif, falling sideways and landing on his back.

'I need... a moment, but I shall...'

Jane sat up, slowly and turned to Sif, who had rolled onto her side.

'Good?' She asked, to which Sif simply laughed.

'As always,' she said, luxuriantly 'but I think I've exhausted him.'

'No fair!' Jane gave a mock pout 'I'm pregnant and horny to! If you aren't up to it you shouldn't have knocked us both up!'

Thor groaned aloud and buried his face in his hands 'You two shall be the death of me! Though I can think of no better way to go, than to be ravished by two full, wanton creatures like my good wives.'

Jane shuffled over to him, reaching to his spent cock and giving it a stroke. He hissed and leaned up a little 'Gently!'

'I'm impatient,' she shrugged, sliding down 'I think it needs some help.'

She had to prop herself up on her elbow, drawing her mouth down and around the head, tongue flicking out and tasting Sif upon it. Thor almost cried out as she continued, tongue, mouth and hand all working to harden him again. His gaze grew dark watching her work, drawing his cock into her eager mouth as far as she could. It was stiff and ready soon enough. When he found the strength to sit up, he pulled her away gently as he could and tilted her face toward his, kissing her roughly and his hand diving to where she now ran wet and eager again.

He withdrew and snarled 'So eager? So needing? My little wife?'

She nodded 'I want my share.'

'Then you shall have it.'

He tore her dress and underwear away, tossing the fabric aside, lay her back on the bed, spreading her legs and positioning himself, teasing at her with the straining head of his shaft.

'Beg for me wife,' he grinned in a slightly animal way.

'Please, please, please,' Jane's voice was breathy and harsh 'I've been waiting all day, Sif had to touch me and make me come or I'd go insane- please I need you!'

He looked over to Sif, who clambered over to where Jane lay on her back.

'Drink from her,' Thor moaned 'if you would be so kind, I want our wife to cry her completion with you upon her breast.'

Sif nodded and engulfed Jane's nipple completely tongue flickering, pinching the other until it wept with milk. Jane cried out, shifting down to take Thor in and he obliged with a long, single thrust, right to the hilt.

They continued in this way, Thor holding Jane's thighs apart, driving back and forth as Sif continued her ravaging of Jane's breasts. Jane reaching up underneath to soothe Sif's clit, sodden with Thor's seed. They all moved, racing together, pleasuring one another until they came, one by one, Thor spending himself again, Sif groaning around Jane's swollen breast and finally, Jane, clenching around him crying out.

 

They all lay, tired and warm in a haze of pleasure. Thor managed to move himself until he lay his head upon a pillow, mumbling something and drifting off to sleep.

'He seems tired, poor guy,' Jane sighed, leaning against Sif again 'I'm freakin' starving.'

'As am I,' Sif agreed, 'all of that jolting has left me famished. Shall we alert the kitchens?'

'Sounds good, I have a hankering for something... meaty.'

'I told you I'm tired and spent!' Thor's voice was buried in a pillow 'Will you two never let me sleep!'

'Oh hush you big baby,' Jane slapped him playfully on the arse 'I meant food. You can rest up, we'll keep ourselves entertained.'

He might have said something else, but they ignored it and headed for a little room leading off from the main bedroom. Food arrived and they sat, eating their fill.

'We probably ought to talk about... succession,' Jane said, a little hesitantly.

'Hmmm,' Sif nodded between mouthfuls of fruit 'perhaps call a Council meeting, Thor must decide which of our children will take the throne or simply leave it to the traditions.'

'Will gender matter? Like, what if your daughter pops out first?'

'No, we've had Queens in the past,' Sif grinned 'my daughter, Warrior Queen Thrud, I like that.'

'What if my son's born first?' Jane picked up a leg of chicken 'Will they accept him if he's half mortal?'

'Oh yes, the tradition is clear- the first born of a Queen, there is nothing that says _which_ Queen.'

'That's... good to know.'

Sif took her hand 'Do not worry, we will not make the same mistakes with our children. We will not allow our sons and daughter to become bitter and estranged like Loki.'

'Perhaps we can haul him up out of the dungeons, get his advice?'

'A good idea, so long as he is sufficiently chained up.'

'Goes without saying.'

They continued in happy silence, still eating until Jane finally yawned and got up 'I'm really sleepy now, but don't let me forget this conversation. It does worry me.'

'Of course, I shall not be far behind.'

 

Jane lay next to Thor, who seemed deep in sleep. She settled in, happy in ways that she didn't think were possible. She felt a large warm hand settle on her belly, jumping at the kick from within.

'My son's appetite has been assuaged for the night?'

'Seems so,' she sighed.

'Has yours?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Good.'

He smiled and opened one eye 'Jane, I will not make the same mistakes as my father. Our son, your son, will not suffer as Loki did.'

'Good,' she murmured 'we've discussed names to by the way. Mine's going to be Magni.'

'I do not get a say in the matter?'

'Nope.'

'Fair enough,' he grunted 'I would be unwise to meddle in the affairs of my Queens.'

'Indeed,' Sif entered and settled behind Jane 'sleep husband. We may need you tomorrow.'

'Oh by all the Norns,' Thor groaned and turned over 'good night good ladies. I must rest and strengthen my resolve.'

'Good night,' Sif leaned over to kiss his shoulder, leaning to Jane 'Good night to you as well.'

''Night,' Jane was drifting off again already, savouring the warmth of her husband and her wife, and the growing families within them.


End file.
